Various types of electronic equipment are used to perform system control functions, signal processing, etc., in many industries, such as the aerospace industry. Any such system may be required to interface with a wide variety of input and output devices. Often, the interface requirements change from one application to the next, resulting in costly and time consuming design of multiple electronic control devices, as well as multiple signal conditioning and demodulation circuits, which confine an input signal path to a specific type of input.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for processing signals that may be used with multiple types of input devices without the need for specialized circuitry for interfacing with each of the devices. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.